ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Celes Dumont
Rachel Celeste Dumont (born January 9th, 1991) is an American pro-wrestler known as Celes Dumont who is currently signed to Lethal Angels of Wrestling promotion who is also known from her time in the International Championship Wrestling Alliance, Universal Wrestling Corporation, Elite Answers Wrestling, and Rose City Wrestling. A member of the Slayton family of professional wrestlers, she is known internationally for her high impact style of wrestling and talent for taking lots of physical damage as highlighted by her matches against the likes of Mimi Anders and Thena in UWC to Consuela Rose Ava and Andrea Valentine in EAW to as recently as April Song in LAW. Early life Celes was the second child born to Frank and Clarissa Dumont, roughly three years after her older brother Paul and she was quite active as a child, not being as big of a fan of professional wrestling like her older brother Paul. Celes couldn’t stay out of the “family business” for long as she briefly appeared on television for Extreme Wrestling Incorporated during her brother Paul's (then known as "Angelus Dumont" of the Mechanical Animals in Extreme Wrestling Incorporated) feud with the members of the Super Sports Network and would later escort her cousins Marcus and Chris (known jointly as the Mechanical Animals) for their NeWA World Tag Team title match, both events happening in 2001 but she returned to school, graduating shortly after. Celes then went to Massachusetts Institute of Technology where she obtained a Masters in biochemical engineering before going to work for the International Championship Wrestling Alliance at the request of her cousin Marcus who was the promotion's president at the time as a part of the front office before eventually in 2013 appearing in front of the camera as the assistant to the General Manager of the "ICWA-Titans" brand in Eric Henning. Following the dissolution of the ICWA in 2015 following the departure of President Slayton and roughly forty percent of its roster, Celes decided to train to become a wrestler herself and sought out her cousin Chris' new wrestling school in Riverside California where she was trained how to wrestle by Chris Slayton, Yeh Shen Li-Slayton, former Two time GXW Women's champion Trynyty Wang, and former GXW Cruiserweight champion Kevin "Zell" Hunter alongside Zach Hunter, Karen Yasukawa, Malik Stahl, Robyn LeRae, and Pamela Sanchez. After finishing her training under her family, she would later seek out further training under fellow wrestlers Ethan Stryfe and Alex Slayer as well as Korra Farron. Professional wrestling career Early career Universal Wrestling Corporation era & The beginning and the end: Debuting on March the eighth of 2017, Celes won her first match against "Sweet" Saya Song of Mimi Anders' "All Star Squad" (ASS) faction via submission after locking in the "Orochi" submission hold which she adopted from Yeh Shen Li and was briefly saved by the arrival of Zarya Rasputin who would go onto briefly form a tag team with the younger woman. Along with Zarya, Celes was briefly part of an inter-promotional PPV between the Universal Wrestling Corporation and the National Wrestling Federation where she and Zarya would be teamed with the then UWC World Tag Team champions in the "Dominion" (Ethan Stryfe and Thomas Bane) against the NWF's Reign of Terror members the "Enforcer" Jeremy Grant, Kenta Farron, Amy Slayton, and Bekka for an eight person inter-gender tag match that lead to Zarya being put on the shelf for the next six months due to damage done to her neck via Amy hitting double digit german suplexes on the taller woman. It was shortly after this PPV that Celes entered into a full on feud with the A.S.S. faction following almost weekly attacks on her following Zarya's injury. "Cause and Effect": It was about this time that the new Vice President of the UWC, David Wentz JR, decided that he was going to help make a statement in that now all women's matches were hardcore matches as a way to try and make everyone more equal which by that nature-the women would also challenge for men's titles as well. It was because of Wentz’s decision that Celes started to find herself in bigger and more violent matches, often leaving with trails of blood which is about the same time that she found her “niche” in being able to not only handle great amounts of pain but also dish it out and used that to her own advantage-being able to have a solid wrestling match while being able to push herself to the limits which in the end after three months of hard fought warfare, at UWC’s August 2017 iPPV from Las Vegas, she was finally able to end her “war” with the All Star Squad when she destroyed Mimi Anders in a “House of 10,000 Light Bulb Tubes” matches which ended with not only Anders being forced to retire as per the match stipulations, but also Celes had her hated rival bow in respect. After the end of her war with the now defunct All Star Squad, Celes started to find herself a little bit more distracted than usual with the UWC commentators thinking that she had suffered from an undiscovered concussion when Celes started being announced from “the city-state of Junon” much like the Dominion had been and she started to act more like her older brother in the ring. All of this came to ahead during a Fatal Fourway for the UWC Junior Heavyweight title in which it was herself, the “Bloody Phoenix” Jenna Rhodes, The “Artist” Ricky Nova, and the champion Cameron Locke which Nova would wind up winning after Celes hit a 630 splash onto both Rhodes and Locke while the former had the latter pinned for almost a three count. This one action would lead to Celes becoming involved in the most heated war of her young career. “To Japan….AND BEYOND!!!”: Celes would then embark on an inter-promotional tour of Japan, representing the UWC with Super Japan Pro Wrestling and eventually teaming with her cousin the “Sandman” Devon Slayton in an inter-gender match against Koji Ikkamaru and Saya Song at the Tokyo Dome which she won via pin fall following a “Greetings from Junon”. Celes found herself enjoying a certain kind of calm in Japan and was also involved in several very memorable moments as her self appointed “best friend” in Nina Harker which ended sometimes in very cringeworthy moments such as the duo’s visit to Tokyo Dome City and Nina attempting to help Celes sing the theme song the opening theme of the forty first entry into the Japanese Super Sentai franchise "Uchu Sentai Kyuranger" and finding out that while Celes has a lovely singing voice, her ability to *SING* in Japanese was something never to be repeated! After her return from Japan, Celes decided to take what she learned overseas and started to become much more of a grounded fighter which almost lead to her winning the UWC Junior Heavyweight title on two occasions and the UWC World Tag Team on one occasion as the partner to Ricky Nova but coming up short due to her inexperience. During a third try for the junior heavyweight title, Celes almost had the title won with her having Cameron Locke caught in the “Orochi” in the middle of the ring when Jenna Rhodes appeared and slammed a steel chair over the head of Locke, causing a DQ...right before Jenna laid her out as well. ' The war with “Valkyrie”, the fall of the UWC, and the Dominion:' From November of twenty seventeen until May the following year, Celes was engaged in a bloody war against Jenna Rhodes new faction which she called “Valkyrie” because she had surrounded herself with two of the most violent “warrior women” in the entire UWC in Gem Vercetti and MJ Ashcroft with Celes eventually recruiting her own friend in Bekka of the Reign of Terror to come and help her only to have Bekka betray her at the moment that could’ve ended Celes’ war with Valkyrie and became “Thena the Huntress”. At this time Wentz had been making several business deals behind the president of UWC’s, Carlos Armen, back which eventually would result in several wrestlers leaving the promotion. On April 2nd, Armen held a press conference where he was announcing that depending on the events of the court case, the next UWC iPPV would possibly be the last one and declared that the so called “Omega Resolution” show would be a show the year if he had anything to say about it with several major matches being signed for it including a match that was meant to end the blood feud between Celes and Thena-the “Sole Survivor” death match. Two weeks prior to the match, Celes’ friends Zarya, Nina, and Serah were able to win a tag team match against Valkyrie members Jenna, MJ, and Gem which ended with Valkyrie being forbidden to interfere in Celes’ match due to Nina getting the pin fall on the more experienced Jenna. At the iPPV, Valkyrie kept their word as they believed that Thena would destroy Celes in perhaps what was going to be one of the most violent matches in the history of the young promotion. They were wrong. Celes fought hard to win the match with her eventually winning via a “Greetings from Junon” followed by Celes putting a barbed wire covered wooden board on top of Thena before covering her for the pin, both women were exhausted and very bloody with Thena reportedly needing more than thirty stitches total to close up a gash on her back. However Jenna couldn’t let Celes have one moment of a victory as she and the rest of Valkyrie showed up and brutally attacked Celes who wound up receiving a grade one concussion for her efforts but in the end it was the least likely of people who helped her as Thena, in a moment that confused the commentators, started to try and help Celes before the arrival of the Dominion along with the person who would eventually become Celes’ handler in Korra Farron. Celes was announced as being on the injured list later that same week but nothing more would come of this due to the Universal Wrestling Corporation closing its doors for the second time in its existence two days later. ' '''Recovering and the call of the Elite:' Following the closure of UWC, Celes took some much needed time off to recover from the sheer pounding that her body had been through over the few months prior and she started to work on her in-ring skills a little bit more by trying to include a more diverse moveset as she had decided to focus more on an ability to ground and pound rather than high flying as she felt that her strengths were more in her natural talent with technical moves rather than high flying. It was roughly two months after UWC closed that Peter Graves, the manager of the Dominion stable, approached her about possibly joining the stable in the National Wrestling Federation where the Dominion had made its home for the moment following the closing on UWC but Celes didn’t feel that she wasn’t fully healed up or ready to return to the ring but Graves did offer her a spot in the stable nonetheless and Celes would briefly make a couple of appearances in promos for Dominion’s tag team of Strife and Bane prior to their entry into the NWF’s World Tag League event. It was during this time that her cousin Amy attempted to convince her to come and work for the family in Japan rather than seek out the supposed "green pastures" of America when she came across the infamous May 17th 2017 edition of Elite Answers Wrestling's Empire show and the Inferno match between Stephanie Matsuda and Brody Sparks which sparked the flame of curiosity in her and she quickly got the EAW Network and started to devour every moment of the promotion. What really caught her attention was the level of competition in the form of wrestlers like Stephanie Matsuda, Consuela Rose, and Layla Lockhart among others which in turn also sparked a fire to be even better than the then Women’s champion in Matsuda. Celes then made a definite decision to actively try out for the promotion based on her own merits which included shedding the “Celes Dumont” that was in the UWC and with the help of her trainers Yeh Shen and Trynyty, they were able help reinvent Celes into something darker to match her new connection with the Dominion. Celes also used this time to pull more into herself as she was also having a slight crisis of faith in herself because during her entire run in the UWC, she hadn’t won a single title in over a year with the promotion and while people close to her told her not to get frustrated and that titles would eventually come. But nonetheless, Celes felt the pressure due to the fact that each member of her family had successful title histories behind them and it would become a kind of driving point as she went in to sign her EAW contract. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-2019): Lethal Angels of Wrestling & Rose City Wrestling: Other media: Personal life: Celes is a member of the Slayton wrestling family as she is a first cousin to Marcus Alexander Slayton as well as the little sister to former EWI/GXW World Tag Team champion Paul "Angelus" Dumont, and cousin by marriage to Yeh Shen Li-Slayton, her cousin Chris' wife among many other family members. Her cousin Mulan also wrestles for EAW as "Miho Li" It has been rumored that Celes was in a longtime relationship with fellow wrestler Ethan Stryfe but this has never been confirmed by either party. She also identifies herself as being pansexual. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** 1. "Greetings from Junon" (F-5/Red Wedding) ** 2. "Silver Banshee" (Diving double knee facebreaker) ** 3. “Glasgow Smile” (Running knee strike to an opponent's head/Bomaye style) ** UIF Finish: The "Rude Awakening" (Ganso Bomb) ** Submission Finish: "Greetings from White Chapel" (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab/Calf Slicer combination) * Signature moves: ** 1. "Spiral Arrow" (Pumphandle flipping release half-nelson suplex) ** 2. "Burst Time" (Backbreaker rack dropped into a gutbuster) ** 3. "Angel's Touch" (Twist of Fate) ** 4. “Twisted Sister” (Rolling snapmare into a shoot kick) ** 5. The "Upside Down" (Hanging figure-four leglock) ** 6. The "Multiplex" (Celes hits a german suplex on an opponent but keeps her grip locked in before hitting a second followed by a third and then a fourth german before hitting a fifth one which is a high impact released German suplex at the end) ** 7. "Fear Effect" (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a reverse swinging side slam facebuster AKA the "Ura-Shouten") ** 8. "Devil Trigger” (High impact roundhouse kick)-sometimes used to set up for “Greetings from Junon” ** 9. "Irish Death” (Moonsault double foot stomp) ** 10. “Ebony Maw” (Hybrid Ankle/Achilles Tendon Lock submission hold with Celes using her left leg to push them away from any ropes while using her right foot to viciously kick her opponent in the back of the head/neck while wrenching the ankle/Achilles Tendon) ** 11. “Black Number One”/”BNO” (Celes hits a vertical suplex on an opponent but keeps the hold cinched in as she lifts the opponent up before hitting a twisting vertical suplex but once more keeps the hold cinched in while lifting up the opponent one more time but this time she hits a Revolution/Twisting Brainbuster on the opponent, dropping them squarely on top of their heads)-Innovated ** 12. The "Maimline" (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent) ** 13. "Razed in Black" (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) ** 14. "Fatality" (Wrist-lock transitioned into a stiff bitch slap) ** 15. "Royal Kill" (Hammerlock DDT) * Nicknames ** "Lady Gojira" ** “The Twisted Sister of the Dominion” ** "Sekai de mottomo warui seikaku o motsu jose" (Japanese for "The woman with the worst personality in the world") ** The "Death Dealer" ** The "Goblyn Queen" (due to her fans calling themselves her "Goblins") * Entrance themes ** "Malevolence" by New Years Day (3rd/Current EAW singles theme) ** "Fight Song" by Original Sin (2nd Fatal Destiny theme) ** “"Neckbone" by Powerman 5000 (NeWA Alaska/HCWF Mechanical Animals theme) ** "Scream" by the Misfits (ICWA theme) ** "Disposable Teens" (w/Silent Hill Siren intro) by Marilyn Manson (UWC/1st EAW Theme) ** "Immigrant Song" by Karen O with Trent Renzor (theme w/Zarya Rasputin) ** "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed (2nd EAW singles theme) ** "Rainmaker" (Orchestral Rock version) by Dillon Spears (1st Fatal Destiny theme)